Frozen
by Lidsworth
Summary: Through scandal , the Catholic church has captured even it's most finest, Enrico Maxwell being no exception. When business forces Hellsing and Iscariot to cross paths once again, Integra finds herself learning more about Section XIII's leader than she should. Disgusted and considerate, Integra yearns to do something that everyone else has failed to do. Help and heal Enrico.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I haven't done Hellsing work in ages, and out of the writing that I have the time to do, this tends to be the more serious. We'll say this one may have a mature block on it later, depending on how far I go with it. First chapter, as always, is short. I'm doing something a little out of my comfort zone, so bare with me. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! IF YOU FAVE, REVIEW!**

**Anyway, i've never seen Enrico or Integra romantically involved, but this could go both ways. But keep in mind, Enrico is a priest, Integra isn't. This story is almost supposed to kinda analyze why Maxwell's like he is and sorta how it continues, and how Integra comes off as more than a cold hearted b*&tch. So, after the summary, i'll post warnings.**

**Summary: Through scandal and rape, the Catholic church has captures even it's most finest, Enrico Maxwell being no exception. When business forces Hellsing and Iscariot to cross paths once again, Integra finds herself learning more about Section XIII's leader than she should. Disgusted and considerate, Integra yearns to do something that everyone else has failed to do. Help and heal Enrico Maxwell.**

The two sat across from each other, both sitting round a small circular table. Had he been dressed casually, clergy attire absent from his persona, and she dressed in relaxing apparel aside from her tailored suit, than many walking by the outdoor restaurant could have assumed the two to be an item.

But they weren't, and their clothes betrayed the very thought. Thus, onlookers continue to stare, quizical expressions etching their very features.

The single parties ignored this, however. Their means for communication was strictly business, and both intended to keep it that faster the conversation went, the better.

Integra listened on as he spoke, the rich Italian accent infusing with his English. Though she hated the man, she loved his accent. Something about it captivated her, put her on the edge of curiosity.

Being Integra Hellsing, her files were available to everyone and anyone whom had the authority to access them. Her backstory and her history had been accessible to any organization in power, Iscariot being one of them.

But Enrico Maxwell, she knew only what was given to her and only what she could see. His attire shouted he was a priest, his letters to Integra explained his high position in the vatican, leader of Iscariot. However, other than that, he remained an enigma to Integra. An enigma that she yearned to solve.

Perhaps she analyzed him too hard, perhaps she strove to great extremes to "look underneath the underneath"*, but it caught her attention.

The usual neck choking collar was loose, open slightly. Angry and purple, barely noticeable, a large marked crawled up his neck, clawing at the pale skin. It had shocked her at first, the bruise. Question's flooded her head, speculations followed soon after. He was the leader of Iscariot, fighting, she assumed, was necessary to keep in shape. She fenced daily. But then again, her opponents knew better than to strike her in such a way or a place.

This led Integra to the conclusion that that mark was no accident, that it was there for a reason. A unnerving reason.

In the second it took to look at his neck, Integra quickly averted her gaze to her water glass. She was hooked now, and if her investigation stood a chance, she needed to remain on the low side. Peering her eyes up, she looked at his gloved hands, perhaps just between the sleeve and the glove, evidence would present itself.

And it did. As Italian as he was, it took him all of two minutes to stop moving his hands and to place them again, on the table. By that time, the material on his clothing had shifted slightly, however, the purple wasn't as recent, wasn't as new as it had been on his neck. She didn't miss him adjust his collar either, and looking up, she caught a change on those violet eyes. Short and quick, she got the input she needed...Anger, sadness, grief and fear. Alucard had all to well adorned those expressions during the beginning of his imprisonment with Integra, and it took months to mend him into the idiot he was today.

Abuse and neglect had done that to Alucard. Had the same factors contributed to Enrico's snide attitude?

"Hellsing!"

Damnit...she'd been caught staring.

"Sorry, Maxwell," he knew something was wrong, she knew he did, and she knew that he knew that she knew that something was wrong, she wasn't adopting her usual mocking tone, "Just looking at the ice melting."

"What ice?" he responded, looking into her cup completely absent of the blocks.

Sighing, he again placed his hands on the table and forced himself up from his sitting position, a slight shiver erupting through his body.

"Hellsing, if you're not interested in what I have to say, then by all means, let's continue to let our troops destroy each other. When you're ready to act sane, i'll be happy to reschedule the meeting."

Now was her chance.

With the reflexes of a viper, she edged towards his arm as he pushed himself up, grabbing just enough cloth. With a vice grip, she grasped the sleeve, pulling the cloth up as she did so.

She gasped out of shock, he, out of pain.

Purple and blue had stained the pale and tender skin, and she had sworn she's seen a hand print twisting unnaturally into the skin.

He shook with pure anger as he yanked has hand away, turning around, trembling at every step he took away from her. Integra's theory was right, he was subjected to mistreatment of the highest sorst.

"Don't SPEAK to me again HELLSING! MY ASSISTANT WILL HOLD MEETINGS WITH YOU FROM NOW ON," wincing at his words, she attempted to move from her place by the table. However, she was frozen, unable to move. She was disgusted by what she had seen, disgusted by the fact that he was going back to that.

Disgusted by the fact that had he been treated kindly, then perhaps he would not be an asshole.

She wanted to know more, and oddly, she wanted to help. But already, he was a speck in the distance, already, he was gone.

And Integra was alone, left to contemplate on what she'd just discovered.

**I'm very weary on the time frame in this story as to when he obtained the marks. Some bruises stay there for ever, some fade. So perhaps it happened when he was a child, or maybe it happened when he got older. That's left up to you.**

**I saw Thor 2 yesterday. I fell in love with Loki again! Twas sad, twas sad...well anyway, I hoped to continue this. But I have so many other stories to do, not to mention, all the Naruto stories I need to updated. Junior year sucks, and I don't have any time to myself anymore. Oh well, hoped you liked this little drabble. God bless :D**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've decided to continue it, though how frequent my updates will be, i'm not entirely sure. I hope you like this chapter, though I confess, it's a little short. I beta'd it, so if there's anything wrong ,feel free to tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

Once in her manor, locked away in her office from anyone or anything that would disturb her, Integra's hand rested on the cool surface of her desk phone. She wanted so badly to call the abuse hotline, she even stopped to get the number before she arrived back home. But as soon as the phone was in her hand, the moment she'd dialed the first three digits_she felt incredibly stupid.

Would they even believe her, and honestly, Integra questioned whether she believed herself. Yes, from what she'd seen, his body had been bruised pretty badly, and he seemed off at the meeting too...but maybe he fell, maybe he tripped. But his reaction, the form of the bruises on his hands said it all.

So again, she tried to convince herself that she indeed needed to call the abuse hotline.

But then again, this was the Vatican she would be budding horns with. This was an adult who refused to get help. But why? Couldn't he just leave the? He could run away from the Vatican, couldn't he? So why stay?

She needed help, she needed a second opinion on this.

Alucard? Above all orders that he was to follow, protecting Integra remained the most important. Instilled into his brain by her father himself, any involvement with Iscariot would be quickly abolished by Alucard. She could not tell him. Not to mention, he'd bring it up at a conference. The vampire was sadistic, there would be torture if he found out.

Walter? Her mind dwindled on the old butler and his stance in a situation such as this. He'd most likely mention the danger of getting involved with Iscariot and tell Alucard Integra's plan.

Pip...no, just no.

These were men, they wouldn't understand.

Seras...Seras would understand, Seras would help! Already, Integra had formed a close bond with her servants fledgling.

"Seras," though barely above a whisper, she knew that that Seras' ears would pick up the silent summon. The Draculina was usually attentive like that.

The door to her office slowly creaked open, a sliver of light pierced the darkness.

"You called me, Integra?" shyly, Seras addressed her master.

"Yes, come in, and do close the door behind you," Seras did so and made her way to the rectangular desk.

"Yes Master?" blue eyes sparked with curiosity.

Integra was thankful for Seras' humanity.

"I need your help," with a sigh, Integra stood up and walked towards the window, beckoning the vampire to follow her.

"With what, Sir?" Seras tilted her head as she followed the older woman, "Is it something that Master can't do?"

"Precisely. Alucard is never to hear the words that are spoken in this room, understood?" Integra began. Seras nodded in agreement.

"Good..." she sighed again, "Iscariot-"

"A surprise attack on Iscariot?" Seras outwardly assumed.

Integra continued, "Sort of. This is hard for me to manage, but...Enrico Maxwell-"

"Head of Isacariot?" Seras supplied.

"Yes, that Enrico Maxwell. He...well has a problem," she tried veer the conversation away from the awkwardness that was sure to follow, but she found herself unable to avoid it if she was to get Seras' help.

"What kind of problem?" for whatever reason, Seras seemed eerily excited.

"He's being...I think he's being...*_cough_*abused*_cough_*, I want to help him," _phew_...she got it out, but a the look on Seras' face ignited the blood in her cheeks.

"What?" the quizzical expression on her face said it all, but quickly, she hid the confusion, "YOU want to help him? Why?"

"Why what?" Integra asked.

"Why help him? He hates us, he hates you!" Seras reminded her, pointing an accusing finger.

Upon scraping her mind for material to defend her claim with, she suddenly realized how stupid she must have sounded to Seras, how stupid she must have been at the meeting just hours ago.

"Put that finger down!I know-"

"And how are you even sure it's abuse, abuse is such a broad word! In my days as a police officer, I saw what abuse looks like. Integra, I need to make sure you've seen the same things that I've seen," Seras offered, "then maybe we'll get somewhere."

Already embarrassed and mentally exhausted, Integra sighed, "And how would you "see what I've see"?"

"Let me into your head," Seras pleaded, "Just let me see what you saw. We're connected like Master and you are, right? So it shouldn't be too hard. Just let me in, then I can help."

Integra sighed, this was all very draining for her. And already, she felt pathetic. Why would she help this man? What did she owe him? She certainly knew that had she been in a similar position, then Maxwell certainly would not have even lifted a finger for her.

So then again, why help? And in all honestly, Integra had no idea.

"Go for it," her tone surrendering, Integra let Seras into her mind. Not very used to mind reading as her Master was, Seras needed a little guidance from Integra in order to get to the particular memory. Finally, after few seconds of complaining and shouting, the Draculina found herself in her master's shoes, just feet away from Maxwell. The scenario played itself out before Seras, and when she was pulled from her Master's memories, once again standing beside the older woman, she had no idea what to say.

"Speechless, huh?" Integra supplied. Seras nodded, "I'm confused."

"As am I. And since I've decided to make this my problem, now what?" Integra reminded her servant.

"What did you have in mind," Seras asked, "Talking to him directly? I don't think that's an option, he already hates you and refuses to meet with you."

Integra blushed again, "I wanted to call the abuse hotline."

"On the Vatican?" Seras seemed astounded, "Sir Integra, that's insane."

"What else would you have done?" Integra shouted, "I can't just let this pass by."

"Than what can we do Master? He won't see you again, I saw that through your memories_Do you want to phone the Vatican personally?"

"I don't know_ I don't even know why I'm doing this," defeated, Integra walked back to her desk and slumped in her chair, "Perhaps I should let it go."

"Perhaps...but you cared for a reason, and until you find that reason, what's the point of making a move?" her fledgling offered, "forget about it, forget about him...i'll keep my mouth shut if you stay out of trouble."

Integra closed her eyes, grabbing a cigar from he desk, "You're dismissed."

"Sir Integra," her voice strained and saddened, Seras left the room.

As the door closed, Integra thought that perhaps she should not have told Seras. But then again, she'd heard what she needed to hear, not what she wanted to hear.

Opening her eyes, Integra vowed to keep the Bishop out of her mind, and she kept her personal vow for six months straight...until a suspicious note was left at her door.

**Cliff hanger! :D Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm glad I did. I was planning on ending the story earlier, like the previous chapter, but I kinda got an idea. In the OVA, especially in the Manga, I really like the bond between Seras and Integra, it's almost like a sister bond. I think though, that in the TV series, Integra feels threatened by the presence of another female in the house, hence her behaviour towards Seras. On a side note, for anyone of you who followed Avatar the TloK, I absolutely disliked the ending, wished it was longer than i'd do fanfiction for it. Anyway, I have research paper and a whole lotta other stuff to work on, so this may be the last update till after Thanksgiving. Hope you liked it, God bless. **


End file.
